Never Surrender
by Animebunny123
Summary: Devil May Cry: DmC New DantexOC Celeste never knew much about her past. But then she meets Dante in the orphanage and begins to remember peices of her memory. Bad summary, sorry
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, this a story with the New DmC, the reboot. I finished the game and absolutely loved it so I thought that I should probably do a story about it. So um, enjoy the story probably and here is chapter one :)**

* * *

I sat on my bed and stared at the wall before me. How long has it been since my parent's death? How long have I actually managed to keep my sanity after all those events that happened when I was a child? But here I was, 16 and living in an orphanage because of all that. Because of those demons. Nobody believed me, everybody thought that the murder of my parents was by just a mere human when it was really by demons. Everybody thought that I was imagining things and showed sympathy. I was a child after all, I didn't know, I just called them "scary monsters". Scary monsters killed my parents I say but again, nobody believed me.

I sighed and stood up, I was alone in my room that was share with three other kids. Girls of course, boys on one side of the wing and girls on the other. They were probably outside playing like always. I walked up to the mirror and stared at myself. My brown hair was long but a bit messy, I have eyebrow length bangs and black eyes. I have light tan skin and I was not tall nor short, medium height. A basic appearance for a teenager with a none basic life. I wore normal clothes and black converse.

I sighed and walked out of the room. Kids almost crashed into me in the hallway time after time. It was our little break, which always lasts for an hour. I usually sit on a bench outside in the courtyard or under a tree. I don't talk to the older kids that much, I just listen to my music and shut the world out. Although, when I'm not in this kind of mood, I do have other friends. A 15 year old girl named Jessa and her twin sister Liz. Since they were the closest to my age, I started hanging with them. I do consider them my best friends here in this orphanage. I talk to other older kids at times but I'm mostly with Jessa and Liz.

Jessa and Liz are both the same height as me and have blond hair. But Jessa has pink streaks on the tip of her hair and Liz has light blue. They have pale skin and have forest green eyes with specks of hazel in the sunlight. Jessa and I mostly have the same personality, calm and soft-spoken, while Liz is a hyperactive teenager.

I walked out to the courtyard and sat under a tree. I sighed and plugged in my ear buds and started listening to music. People have been saying there is a new boy in this orphanage, but I've never seen him. They also been saying that he's no good and always gets into fights. I wonder how the new boy looks like since he sure sounds...interesting.

* * *

**Alright, please review and I promise the new chapter will be longer :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, so here is chapter 2. Please leave reviews for me :)**

* * *

The bell rang which means that we need to go to out little classes. I sighed and walked to my class. Our orphanage recommends us to education and crap, but I never really liked it. Jesse thinks it's great, well, she is a smart ass while Liz hates it like me. I walked into my tiny classroom, the teacher was wearing a grey suit and skirt. Her hair was in a neat bun and she pushed her glasses up while she was writing out assignments on the chalkboard. I looked around the room, Jessa and Liz weren't here yet so I guess I'm going to be by myself for a while. Class doesn't start in five minutes, maybe Jessa is already hurrying Liz to go to class already. I walked to my seat that was at the back of the class room. I sat on my desk and rested my head on my hand and looked out the window by me.

Everyday, I feel empty. Like there is a missing piece in my life, almost like a puzzle. I remember my Parent's death, but not my childhood. It concerns me. How can I forget my childhood? They told me it was because I had amnesia after that night, and I ended up here in the Orphanage. I don't believe them. Then they, I can sense demons and I know it has nothing to do with that night. That I just suddenly gained some sort of power to sesne them. I don't even feel human at all. They're are keeping something away from me, and I want to know what. I have so many questions in my head that I just want to burst out and yell.

What am I? Why can't I remember my childhood? Why can I sense demons? And most of all- Why did they kill my parents?

The late bell suddenly rang and I jumped slightly, causing me to lose my train of thought. Kids were already in my class seated and ready, I never noticed them walking in. I looked forward to our teacher, who was facing us and glanced at each and every one of us. She cleared her throat and spoke."Class, we have a new boy joining us in the Orphanage. Please make him feel welcome."

The door opened and walked in a young teen and an attendant that had his fingers digged into the boy's shoulder, wrinkling his already wrinkled shirt. Suddenly, a chill went though me and I started shaking as I saw the boy. There was pain in the boy's eyes but not his face. I joined in the chorus of "Hello, Dante." as the attendant released his hold on Dante. The teacher motioned him to the back of the room, and with a sneer, he walked to the aisle next to me.

He was dressed in ordinary clothes but the pants and shirt hung lossley around his lanky frame. He had pale blue eyes that held pain and sorrow in them. Jet black hair that was shaved closely along the sides and down the middle.

I tensed up when he passed by, the air stirring a bit with a sweet scent and another but I couldn't recognize it. He met my eyes briefly and sat down in his desk with silence beside me. I clenched my fist, so this was Dante. I sensed something in him, something that I always felt when a demon was near. But there was also something pure about him that I scratched off the idea of him being a demon.

_Dante? Why does he seem so...familiar?_

I looked by my side to look at him. He had his arms crossed and he met my eyes with a scowl. Another chill went by me again and I quickly looked away. Our teacher had already started on the lesson and I look forward and tried to pay attention. But there was something that made me keep glancing at him, wanting to know something about him. He was different, oh yes, but...

Jessa and Liz burst into the classroom. Liz spoke whole panting."Are..we...late?" She asked our teacher, who was already giving them a glare of anger and annoyance.

I rolled my eyes and looked around, some of the kids started giggling and snickering, while Dante was staring down at his desk. He was carving something with anger, I can tell. I bit my lip and looked down at my own desk.

_Something feels...wrong._

* * *

**Well, please leave reviews and sorry of it was short :(**


End file.
